Some exhaust treatment systems utilize radio frequency (RF) energy provided to a central portion of an RF coil disposed about a dielectric tube to facilitate ignition of exhaust gases flowing through the dielectric tube to form a plasma. However, the inventors have observed that portions of the inner wall of the tube may undesirably become eroded over time.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved exhaust treatment system for treating a process exhaust gas in a foreline